I need to find those pros
This is the song "I need to find those pros!" Is sung Mainly by Pablo Sanchez who has just learned english. Normally he speaks Spanish. Lyrics Intro Pablo: Where are the pros, I need to find them. (Walks into Pupswoof117). Pupswoof117: Who are you? Pablo: I’m Pablo Sanchez! What's your name? Pupswoof117: I’m Pupswoof117! But you can call me Pups. Chorus Pablo: I need to find those pros. Pups: I'll help you look for clues. Pablo: Good, cause this is a problem that I can't solve on my own. Pups: I'm here by your side, just in case you get lost! Both: When we work together, we can find those pros. Verse 1 Pablo (Singing): We’ve gone out searching for the pros, we will search far and near. Pupswoof117 (Singing): We’re searching for the pros. Pablo, Pupswoof117 (Singing): We’re searching for the pros, the pros, We’re searching far and near. We're searching near and far. Verse 2 Pablo (Singing): I think I see 10 shoe prints. Pupswoof: Yeah, I see them too. Pablo (Singing): They look awfully familiar, because they're really big. Pupswoof (Speaking to the one who made the foot prints): Hi. My name is Pupswoof, this is my new Friend Pablo Sanchez. Brandi Chastain: Hi, I'm Brandi Chastain. It's a pleasure to meet you. Chorus Verse 3 Brandi, Pablo, Pupswoof117: We’re searching for those pros, (Those pros). We’re searching far and near. Pupswoof117: I’ll look left. Pablo: I’ll look right! Brandi: I’ll look straight! Verse 4 Pablo: Look. Here's another clue. Brandi: I see someone new. Pupswoof117: I do too. Pablo (To new kid): Hello, I'm Pablo and these are my friends. Cobi: Hi, My name is Cobi Jones. Chorus Verse 5 Pupswoof117: Hi Cobi! My name is Pupswoof117! Please call me Pups. Cobi: Nice to meet you, Pups! Pupswoof117: Same! Cobi: Let’s find those pros! All: We’re looking for those pros! (Those Pros) We’re looking far and near! Pablo: And by the way I'm Pablo Sanchez. Cobi: Hi, Pablo. Nice to meet you. Chorus Verse 6 Pablo: Who else can you find? Pupswoof: I see someone from here,and she looks a little bit like you. Brandi: She does look a bit like me. Pablo: Hi, I'm Pablo, and this is Pups and this of course is Brandi Chastain. Tiffany: Hi. My name is Tiffany Milbret. Nice tomeet you all. (Pause) Cobi: Oh. Don't forget me. I'm Cobi Jones,by the way. Tiffany: Hi, Cobi. Nice to meet you too. (Unpause) Chorus Verse 7 Pablo: We were searching near and far. Pups: We were searching up and down. Pablo: We already found 3 pros. Cobi, Tiffany, and Brandi. Cobi: We just need to find my friend Carlos Valderamma. Brandi: It's going to be hard, but we can do it together. Pups: Sniffs around, (Howls)! Brandi: What is it, Pups? Pups: Found the final pro! Carlos: Who are you? Pups: Hi, I’m Pupswoof117, Please call me Pups! These are my friends! Carlos: Oh. Hello. My name is Carlos Valderama! So nice to meet you. Verse 8 (Outro) Pups: We're almost done with our task, Pablo: We are ready to go back to town. Carlos, Brandi, Cobi, Tiffany: You found us four and we're your new friends. Pablo: You ARE our new friends. Follow us. Pups: As soon as we take you to our very secret clubhouse, You'll get to meet new folks. Come along with us. Carlos: We cannot wait to meet new friends. Cobi: We want to thank you for finding us. Tiffany: We're so excited to come along. Brandi: We're pros at soccer. I can't go wrong. All 6: This is the end of the task and the song. So of we go to the clubhouse, and it's a golden kind of daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. The end Category:Backyard Basics 2 (Backyard Sports soccer TV Special)